It is herein proposed to design and develop a satisfactory mobile system to safely restrain and prevent a potentially dangerous fall to an aged or handicapped individual. It is anticipated that such a development could extend and compliment nursing home staff utilization, reduce medical costs due to such injury, improve patient locomotion and exercise, and promote their sense of independence and confidence. The design philosophy of the system may one day permit its extension into the home as well as hospitals and other chronic care centers. This effort would be built upon knowledge gained over the past five years in connection with the development of a passive mobile restraint system for a local nursing home. In that system, a patient can be tethered to a mobile reel system attached to a monorail on the ceiling and the reel can apply a variable braking force to prevent a fall. This proposed effort would encompass the development of an active mobile restraining system which should have both greater capability and application. Such a system would utilize microelectronics to optimally position the restraining reel for support while walking and control during accidental falls.